rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SsVivid/Monetary Reference Table
Recent community topics have inspired me to try to build up a reference table for monetary values and the things you can buy with those given amounts of money. By Money Value These are references for what a given money value can typically buy in RSRP. By Common Purchase These are references for what some popular items might typically sell for. Notes Pricing Technicalities *Items listed as "priceless" are incredibly rare and always going to run the buyer up into the millions of gold coins. However, beyond that, purchase price will vary erratically depending on who is buying, who is selling, and how difficult the specific item was to actually obtain. *The price of gold bar was determined based off the calculation that gold is 1.3 times more common than mithril in-game when NOT counting Dondakan's mine. For someone with access to Dondakan's mine, a gold bar's value would drop to about 188gp each. *Dragonhide prices here assume that the purchaser actively orchestrates the slaying, tanning, and crafting of the dragon and its hide himself. To purchase dragonhide items directly from a retailer or to pay someone else to oversee the process might cost a small amount of extra money. *A "full suit" of metal armor is here considered a body, full helmet, kiteshield, legs/skirt, gauntlets, and armored boots. "Full armor" for dragonhide includes a coif, body, chaps, vambraces, and boots. *This system assumes that a "bar" of metal is a standard unit of measurement in Gielinor. *This system assumes that trees are more difficult and slow to grow, chop down, and work with in increasing order as defined by in-game level progression. Also, a "regular" tree is treated as a specific type or family of common tree. Calculation Explanations Origins of some of the prices listed here aren't completely obvious. These are explanations or pieces of information critical to how I calculated some of those more complex results. *In-game, the mines across all of Gielinor are capable of producing 1695 mithrite ores per hour, 615 adamantite ores per hour, and 29 runite ores per hour. Therefore, adamant materials are 3 times more rare than mithril materials, and rune materials are 21 times more rare than adamant. *Because silver in-game is actually 1.2 times more rare than gold, its price per bar was also adjusted for the fact that gold takes twice the ability to properly extract from a mine. *On this table, a "low noble" is defined as a member of the upper class who lives in only modest luxury. Imagine a small estate with one or two house workers (a cook and maid, perhaps) who has a nice loaf of bread or cheese for breakfast and lunch and then a nice dinner of good beef and a glass of wine or so every night. A "high noble" in contrast might have a grand estate filled with ten or more house servants of every kind who eats richly at every meal every day and has a great deal of extra income to spend on social events and indulgences. *Prices for services that handle dragonhide are calculated based on the difficulty of defeating that dragon relative to tasks of equal difficulty in other lines of work. For example, a blue dragon is ranked in-game as level 106, which is 53% of the best possible regular combatant. In smithing, 53% of the best possible blacksmithing ability is level 53 - a mithril smith. Therefore, a monster hunter being paid to hunt a blue dragon recieves payment for a task of similar difficulty to crafting a full suit of mithril. *Calculations for wood pricing began with maple logs at 30gp per log. Based on in-game information, teak is 4.54 times more rare than maple, mahogany is 8.43 times, and yew is 2.81 times more rare than maple. Yew rarity is further adjusted for being 20.5 times more difficult to harvest and 3 times more dangerous to handle and transport. Magic logs are 7.83 times more rare than yew, 4.42 times more difficult to harvest, and at least twice as dangerous as yew wood. Gold and Gold Pieces While this table recognizes only gold pieces as the universal currency (as opposed to coppers or silvers), it does still treat gold as if it is still a semi-valuable resource in RuneScape. To do this, it assumes that one of the following hypotheses (or any similar theory) must be true. Users are invited to pick and choose any hypothesis they like. *Gold pieces may be some genuine form of low-karat gold, but the actual coins themselves are very small and pressed very thinly such that there is not much material - one gold coin is made up of 1/575th of a gold bar. The coins are small enough that they are only worth their literal values. *Gold pieces may not be actual gold at all, but rather some kind of inexpensive yellowed metal, like a nickle or tin, which people affectionately call gold because of their hue and are worth their literal values. *Gold pieces are gold, but have been produced through a minting process and stamped with a seal that marks them as a currency worth "1gp" each instead of their literal values. *If you're hooked on the Tibby system, assume 1gp is a copper and move decimals as needed. Category:Blog posts